Tainted Love
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: It's a normal day for the boys, Trunks and Goten of course. At 15 and 16 the boys were both rowdy teenagers who loved to mess around. But when Trunks brings a new girl around who changes the boys friendship. All because Goten fell head over heels for the little blonde. Will a simple girl tear apart these boys beat bud relationship?


**This is like totally my story ... but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. But in this case, the Fire Nation is my friend (She did attack me too after a certain place in this story.. don't crack jokes about Trunks.. at least not in her face..) She took over the story and won't allow me to write it or anything. She won't allow me to update it after this chapter is up.. **

**But enjoy everyone :)**

It was another peaceful day on Earth; the air was tense just waiting for something bad to happen as usual, when the Z warriors were training especially hard for some fight or another. Goten wiped sweat off his brow and resumed stance staring with iron eyes towards another man a couple yards away from him. The other man matched his gaze but offered a small smile before slipping into stance. The two men charged at one another before a screech reached their delicate Saiyan hearing.

"Goten! Goku! Time for dinner!" A distinct voice rang throughout the quaint country side of Mt. Paotzu. The two men charged towards the house. Food came before everything, even training in a Saiyan's mind.

Goten slid into the house leaving trail marks on the spotless floor. He looked behind him in worry, wondering what Chichi would do when she sees that. Quickly walking away from that area, he headed into the kitchen.

Noticing that Gohan wasn't there, he asked, "Hey Mom, where's Gohan at?"

Chichi spun around to face her youngest. She looked a little pissed when she replied, "He's over with Videl. She invited him for dinner. I don't see why they can't eat here. Trunks will be here in a couple of minutes." She pursed her lips and continued to set the table. Goten glanced at his mother's back and let out a stream of air. She got this way a lot which he didn't understand. After all the talk that she makes about grandbabies, you would think that she would be happy that Gohan was over at Videl's. Goten mentally made a bet with his mind that Videl is going to end up pregnant tonight. Gohan's expression will be priceless.

A knock at the door was heard. "That must be Trunks. He's early… I wonder why his power level is nonexistent." Goten thought while opening the door. Standing in the doorway was a young, well-built man with lavender hair. This man's name is Trunks Briefs.

"Hey Goten. You look pale as a ghost." Trunks chuckled. Goten scowled **(A.N. Everything after this point is all my friend's...)**, his brow furrowing at Trunks's rude remark. Trunks stepped out of the way a little, leaning against the door side to reveal a girl. She was beautiful, Goten thought. She was a perfect height, shortie, typical of Trunks to pick up on short chicks, she had long blonde hair that caressed a little past her shoulder blades, at the top it was thick, at the bottom it was thin. She had gorgeous blue eyes that really grabbed your attention, they looked almost identical to Trunks's. She had perfect complexion, and her makeup really made her eyes stand out even more! She had on a light pink tank top, and denim shorts that really made her tan look good.

"W-who's she?" Goten said almost not being able to get the words out, her beauty had clung onto his chest like a death grip.

"This," Trunks said putting an arm around her, bringing her close to him, "is my girlfriend. Her name is Ali." Ali lifted a hand and waved slowly, smiling and extending a hand in a friendly greeting, "Hi Goten! Like Trunks said, the name's Ali. It's nice to meet you!" Still overcome, Goten takes her hand and greets her the same way, with respect, but he was slow to it, he was still intrigued.

"Cool if we come in?" Trunks said casually.

"Yeah, sure." Goten said gesturing inside. Ali and Trunks went inside, into the kitchen where mom was cooking, or doing whatever she was doing, I didn't really pay attention to what she was doing in the first place. He sprinted into the kitchen, grabbing his mom's arm as he did so, dragging her out into the hall.

"Goten! I was—", she tried to mouth out, but Goten had already began speaking, "Mom do you see that girl in there?" He said his facial expression totally amazed.

"Of course I saw her! She's quite pretty if I do say so myself. Why?"

"Because she's hot! Mom, everyone has a girlfriend! Trunks has Ali, Vegeta has Bulma, Tien has Launch, Yamcha has Katie, even Master Roshi has this new chick he picked up on called Diana! Please mom!"

Chi Chi's eyes rose in fury at Goten's rude response, and the fact that he wanted now to pick up on chicks because everyone else was doing it.

"Of course you can't start dating yet! You're far to young!" Chi Chi said angrily, her hands mounted angrily on her hips.

"But mom! Trunks started dating when he was 15! Why can't I?"

"I don't care! I don't control Trunks' limit on things! I'm your mother and I make your decisions! Young man that is final!"

"Then," Goten said twiddling his fingers and kicking at the spotless floor, "can I still like a girl?"  
With that, Chichi took a hand and slapped Goten right upside the head.

"And who do you think you're liking now young man?"

Goten scratches the back of his head uncomfortably, gazing down at the floor.

"You answer me young man! Right now!"

Goten gazes back into the kitchen.

"It's that Ali girl isn't it?" Chichi still said this with considerate volume, and the talking that could be heard from the kitchen ceased.

Goten quickly took action, trying to shush his mother, "Mom! Please be just a little bit quieter!" He whisper yelled.

Chichi got the message, and lowered her tone. "It is though. Isn't it?"

Goten stretched out his back, and whispered to her. "Yes, but keep it secret okay? I can't let Trunks know. It is his girlfriend after all." Goten said turning back into the kitchen, leaving his mother in the hall. Goten couldn't do this. He liked his best friend's girlfriend. It wasn't right. They had always gotten along, always liked different girls, but her. Ali. She was different. This wasn't going to end well, Goten thought to himself.


End file.
